Why My Life?
by Hi14 x
Summary: AU/ John Cena is only 7 years old. His mom died when he was 4 and now his dad abuses him. His saviour was Torrie Wilson, the 9 year old girl from across the road. She was sworn to secrecy about John's dad. But when others find out He's taken into care. Will he ever feel happy with the Orton family, and will he be safe from his dad?
1. I won't scream

**AN: Hello new story. AU. Ages are as followed:**

**John Cena - 7**

**Randy Orton - 7**

**Torrie Wilson - 9**

**Stacy Keibler - 8**

**I will tell you Anyone else who's in he story in the first chap they are in. **

Chapter 1: It wasn't my fault

Another shot of pain through his body, another bruise to hide. John was only seven years old how did he get to here? Oh yeah.

*3 years ago*

"Mommy are you okay?" the four year old boy asked his mother who lay motionless on the floor, she was cold and blue and blood rushed from her head where it had slammed against the table. As much as he yelled she would not move. He had been running towards the stairs and tripped over the carpet at the top. He had tumbled down half the stairs but his mom had dived in front of him to stop him hitting the glass table, but her head had smashed through and she had fell to the floor. "I love you." she had said then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The small boy had sat holding her hand until his father came in. He saw the blood and threw the aching boy (from falling down the stairs) into the wall.

*Present day*

"It was your fault she died, you worthless peace of trash." he yelled kicking him in the ribs. The boy winced and cried. He finally stopped and walked out the house. No doubt to the bar. John lay on the floor for a half hour then picked himself up and dragged himself towards the stairs. Once he got upstairs he changed his top (which was covered in blood.) and washed his face.

As he looked down at his ribs he saw that they were purple and blue. John pulled his top back down and excited the bathroom. The small boy decided to go for a walk, he always do to make him feel better.

As he stepped out the front door he saw his best friend Torrie Wilson. Torrie was 2 years older than John and she was the only friend John had, He used to have a friend at school called Phil Brooks (who everyone called Punk) but then Phil went off with a boy that John hated and who Hated John, Kurt Angle.

So now John had no friends except Torrie. Torrie didn't really have any friends either. She used to play with her sister Stacy who is 8 but then her mom and dad got divorced 2 years ago and Torrie stayed here in San Joaquin with their mom Eliza Wilson, and took their moms last name and Stacy went to Fresno with their dad, Jason Keibler and took their dads last name.

From the 5th to the 12th of every month Torrie goes and stays with Jason and Stacy and from the 21st to the 28th of every month Stacy comes and stays with Eliza and Torrie.

"Hey John!" Torrie smiled climbing off of her bike, John raised his head and gave a sloppy smile. "Your dad?" She asked pointing to his eye which now had a throbbing bruise around it, he nodded. John had told Torrie about his father 2 years ago when he was 5 and she was 7 she had promised to never tell anyone, and she never had, not even Stacy. "John you have to tell someone." She said.

"No, Tor, 2 years ago you promised you would never EVER tell anyone so please don't, It'll just get me in more trouble anyway." He replied, Torrie opened her mouth to reply but John shook his head.

"Where were you goin anyway?" Torrie asked,

"Just for a walk."

"Can I come?"

"Okay, let's go to Jorrie street." Torrie nodded and the two children ran towards the trees at the back of the avenue they live on.

They climbed up one of the trees and walked across a big branch half way up, after getting to the end they climbed onto a tree next to the end of the branch and climbed down. They then raced each other for 10 minutes before coming to a large pathway with Rees either side (It's not really a pathway just no trees have grew there) in each tree on the left there was a one roomed tree house, and at the end of all the trees there is a 3 roomed tree house (on the ground). They had built all the houses and had combined their names to create 'Jorrie Street'.

The two children played there until it was dark and then started to make their way home. Once they got back on their avenue, Torrie ran into her house, knowing her mom would be worried, John ran into his house, but not because his dad would be worried, because his dad would be angry.

John opened the door slowly and closed it quietly. He made his way up the stairs slowly, hoping his dad wouldn't notice. His car was back on the drive, so he was back from the bar, but he wasn't exactly sober.

"And where were you?" John's dad slurred,

"Just with Torrie, Dad." John replied.

"What did you just call me?" Mr Cena asked.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I called you Sir." John looked at his feet but his head was lifted when his father grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall,

"Now you listen to me. My name is not 'Dad' it is 'David Cena' and you will address me as 'SIR' DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" John trembled as his small legs dangled.

"Ye-Yes sir." He had tear running down his cheeks, David pulled him away from the wall and threw him into the stairs, The small boy cried in pain as his back hit the banister, David walked over to him and stood on his left arm and his back,

"I. HATE. YOU. YOU. KILLED. MY. WIFE. AND. YOU. RUINED. MY. LIFE!" He continued to hit John with whatever he found. After a Half hour of beating John, David walked away and out I the door. He always went to the bar after a beating.

John was sure he was dead, or close to it. He coughed up blood onto the carpet and realised his ribs were most likely broken. He looked at his left arm and noticed how mangled it looked. Broken. He thought, he tried to lift his head higher but everything went blurry and then black, he fell motionless to the floor.

Torrie sat on her windowsill, she had heard John screaming and His dad yelling, she had waited until she saw the car drive off down the road and she ran downstairs and across the street. When she opened the door she was shocked at what she saw, John was out cold on the floor, blood all over him and a mangled left arm. Torrie ran over to him and shook him a bit, he groaned in pain but kept his eyes closed. He needed a hospital, Torrie couldn't fix it this time.

"I'm sorry, John, but I need to break my promise and tell my mom, you need a hospital. This has gone on for to long. It has to stop." Torrie kissed John's forehead and ran over to her house. She came back with her mom and an ambulance soon came. This was going to stop. A seven year old doesn't deserve this.

**AN: yep, ANOTHER story, I like writing. On The Road is still my main story though. Well I hope you all liked the first chapter of 'Why my life' Please Review xxx**

**Freya**

**Xxxx**


	2. Care Home

**WML2**

******AN: Eliza is Torrie's mom x**

******Ages:**

******John Cena - 7**

******Randy Orton - 7**

******Torrie Wilson - 9**

******Stacy Keibler-8**

******In care home:**

******Batista- 13**

******Jeff Hardy-7**

******Matt Hardy-10**

******Shawn Michaels- 12**

******Triple H-12**

******Christian-10**

******Beth Phoenix-6**

******Natalya-6**

******Michelle McCool-7**

******Layla El-7**

******Maria-8**

******Lita-8**

******Mickie James-8**

******Not in care home:**

******JBL- 16**

******Edge-10**

******Cody Rhodes-7**

******Ted Dibiase-7**

******Zack Ryder-7**

******Stephan (Sheamus) -6 **

******Stephanie McMahon-9**

******Shane McMahon-11**

11:47 pm

"Honey, why didn't you tell me?" Torrie's mom, Eliza, asked.

"I couldn't I promised." They were sat in the waiting room to hear news on John.

"How long has it been happening?"

"Since his mom died."

" 3 YEARS?" Eliza exclaimed. Torrie nodded her head slowly and tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh baby, I'm sorry but, do you know how serious this is?" she said as she embraced her young daughter.

"Yes, I do, but he made me promise he said If I told anyone then it'd get worse." Torrie cried.

"Oh, Honey. Does Stacy know?" Torrie shook her head,

"No, we never got round to telling her, we were gonna but then daddy and her moved." Eliza continued to rub her daughters hair until she stopped crying.

"Shhhh, baby, just go to sleep it's late." Eliza whispered as her daughter fell asleep.

3:21 am.

Eliza had nodded in and out of sleep, while her daughter slept like a baby. She placed a coat under Torrie's head and stood up when she saw a doctor walking over.

"Hello I'm Doctor Steele, but you can call me Josh." The doctor said,

"Hello, I'm Eliza Wilson. How is John?" She asked.

"How long has the abuse been going on Ms Wilson?" The doctor replied.

"Since his mom died." Josh scribbled something down on a clip board.

"And how long ago was that?" He asked not looking up from his paper on the clip board.

"Umm, when he was 4 so, 3 years." Eliza told Josh,

"M'kay so now he is 7 am I correct?" Eliza nodded, and Josh gave her a piece of paper, "Please may you fill this form out and then I will give you an update on his condition." Eliza took the paper and sat back down with a pen:

Full Name: John Felix Anthony Cena

DOB: April 23rd, 2005

Age: 7

...

She continued to fill out the form then handed it back to Dr Steele and he then told her about John's condition.

"Well, he had to have surgery as he has a very badly broken arm, he also has various broken ribs, torn muscles and ligaments, he also has many cuts and bruises, especially on his back. His ankle is badly sprained as well as all of that."

Eliza's mouth was open very widely, "Will he be okay?"

"We're not sure, the worst worry is him making it through the night and since he only got out of surgery a little while ago, we are not yet sure whether he is in a coma or not, he also had a lot of internal bleeding, if he makes it through the night, he will most likely survive, his breathing is up and down so he is on a machine to help him." Eliza was speechless, how could his own father do this to him? Jason would never do this to Torrie or Stacy.

"Are- Are we aloud to see him?" Josh looked over at the small sleeping blond girl on the chairs,

"You are but your daughter will not be able to until tomorrow, Best we let her sleep anyway." Eliza nodded in understanding and then asked,

"Can I go see him, will someone watch Torrie?" Josh nodded,

"Uhh, yes, umm, Gemma please may you watch Ms Wilson's daughter, Torrie. Eliza If you would like to follow me this way to John's room.

They stopped outside room 106,

"Now, Ms Wilson, as I said, we do not know whether He is in a coma or not so please only stay for a few minutes."

As the doctor left Eliza opened the door. John was as pale as a ghost and had cuts and bruises almost everywhere, he looked different now because he wasn't covered in blood his arm was heavily bandaged and he had a cast on his ankle, his ribs were also bandaged.

"Hello, John." Eliza said as he sat down next to the bed, She was like a second mom to John "I know Torrie's really worried about you. Well I'm only aloud to stay for a few minutes but know that I wont let anyone hurt you again okay?" Eliza kissed him on the forehead and walked out.

The next day

Torrie was sat in the chair in the waiting room eating some toast Gemma had given her. Her mom was still sleeping so she just sat biting her nails, as she was worried about her best friend. Torrie looked up to see a man in white walk over.

"Hello, you must be Torrie, I'm doctor Josh Steele, but you can call me Josh." He said

"Hi Josh." Torrie replied.

"Do you think you can wake your mom up Torrie?" Torrie nodded and began to shake Eliza,

"Mommy, Mommy wake up." Eliza stirred and then fully opened her eyes and stood up to face the doctor.

"Oh, hello, what's wrong?" The doctor chuckled,

"Nothing is wrong I just came to tell you that John is alive and awake and you are aloud to take Torrie to see him." Josh smiled and walked away.

"Yay let's go see John!" Torrie said and Eliza took her hand.

"Okay."

Eliza opened the door to room 106 and Torrie ran in.

John flinched at the sound of the door opening, but when Torrie ran in and say on his bed he smiled and the fear washed away.

"Hey John! I was so worried!" Torrie smiled, as John went to answer Torrie continued "And I'm SO Sorry I told Mommy its just, I couldn't fix you this time and I was so scared you were gonna die, and the doctor said that you might not've made it through the night and- and.." She stopped as she saw John crying and wincing as the tears hurt his cuts,

"I-It's okay, Torrie. I-I'm sorry I made you keep i-it a secret. Please do-don't cry." Torrie hadn't realised she was crying herself. She hugged John who hugged back (with his good arm.)

Four weeks later

"So, you will be put into the care home for a week, as there are three possible families to live with. So until you choose..." The Care worker was talking to John who wasn't really listening. His arm was still in a cast an sling and his face was still very bruised and cut. His ankle had to be re-bandaged everyday but he could walk on it now. "John are you listening?" John looked up and nodded shyly, he had always been a shy and quiet boy, especially after his mom died.

"Yes, I'm listening Mrs Bell." John said quietly and Mrs Bell smiled. John wasn't really listening, he was still upset about not being able to move in with Eliza and Torrie. Eliza had said yes but the social worker said no.

"Here we are." John looked out the window and saw a big house, there was a big arched window and he saw a boy around the age of 11-14 he looked John right in the eyes and of looks could kill, then John'd be six feet under by now.

John shoved the ear plugs of his MP3 player in his ears. The Wilson's had gotten him a MP3 player as a get well present, it was full of Eminem, rap, rock and dance music. As he listened to 'White America' he walked behind Mrs Bell and entered the house. They were greeted by a long corridor and a spiral stair case. While John listened to his MP3 player they walked down the hall and into the office, a women with waist long curly ginger hair sat at the desk with a pencil skirt and white blouse on with the top button undone. She smiled up at him and signalled for him to pause the music.

"Hello, you must be John." She said, as John took a seat.

"Hi."

"I'm Ms Griffin, but you, along with everyone else here can call me Rosie." John nodded again. "I understand you already know that you will only be here a week, we already have to families that will come and visit you and you will've hopefully made your mind up by Friday, and since today is Saturday, you have 6 days, the Layfields will pick you up tommorow and you will stay over night, on Tuesday the Copelands will pick you up and you will stay over night and on Thursday the Ortons will pick you up and you will stay over night." John smiled and nodded.

"Okay, where's my room?" The 7 year old asked and then saw a boy walk over to him and grab him by his good arm and drag him up off the chair.

"John, this is David Bautista, he is 13 and will show you too your room." Rosie turned to 'David' "Be nice, He's 7." John heard him scoff and then he was being dragged out the room.

"What's up with your arm? And your face?" David asked dragging John up the many stairs.

"My dad, David I don't really want to talk about it." He felt a fist in his face and it was like de-ja-vu.

"One, You call me Batista.

Two, You never question what I say or ask you ALWAYS answer." Yep David Cena the second. John wasn't expect to be pushed over by the large boy. He tried not to scream but he did when he landed on his sprained ankle.

"Dude!" He heard someone yell, he sounded texan.

"You can't pick on a kid like that, he's new as well, fuck off." A different boy said.

"I can pick on who I want." Batista replied which earned him a kick in the face (or chin) from the Texan boy.

John saw a hand in front if him and took it gladly. He liked these boys.

"Your the new kid right?" John nodded.

"Cool, I'm Shawn and this is Hunter, everyone calls him Trips though." The Texan, 'Shawn' replied.

"Why Trips?" John asked rubbing his arm.

"'Cause my name's Hunter Hearst Helmsley and everyone called me Triple H and it's easier to just say Trips." John smiled.

"I'm John." Shawn and Hunter shook John's hand.

"How old are you John?" Shawn asked,

"7, you?" The boys laughed although John didn't see what was funny.

"12, and do you wanna know where your room is?" Hunter asked and John nodded eagerly.

"It's that one there." Shawn pointed to a closed door up the hall.

"Do you wanna be shown around?" Hunter asked and John nodded.

After being taken on a tour of the house, Shawn and Hunter had blew a whistle and all the kids had lined up in the garden (which was very big.)

"John these are the double-digit kids. This is Matt who's 10, this is Christian who is also 10, this is Batista who is 13 and me and Shawn fall into this category as we are 12." Trips said.

"These are the 1 digit kids. Jeff who's 7, Bethany, or Beth who's 6, Natalya who's also 6, Michelle who's 7, Layla who's 7, Maria who's 8, Lita who's 8 and Mickie who's 8." Shawn filled him in. John smiled at all the other kids and said,

"I'm tired and I've gotta get up early tomorrow." John walked upstairs to his room, and got into bed.

'I hope the Layfields are nice.' he thought.

******AN: SORRY I know Randy isn't in it, he will be next chap and so will JBL and Edge and everyone else. But I'm tired it's 11 pm I should be sleeping xxx well night xxx **


	3. JBL

**WML 3**

******Ages:**

******John Cena - 7**

******Randy Orton - 7**

******Torrie Wilson - 9**

******Stacy Keibler-8**

******In care home:**

******Batista- 11**

******Jeff Hardy-7**

******Matt Hardy-10**

******Shawn Michaels- 12**

******Triple H-12**

******Christian-10**

******Beth Phoenix-6**

******Natalya-6**

******Michelle McCool-7**

******Layla El-7**

******Maria-8**

******Lita-8**

******Mickie James-8**

******Not in care home:**

******JBL- 16**

******Stephanie McMahon-9**

******Shane McMahon-11**

******Cody Rhodes-7**

******Ted Dibiase-7**

******Cindy-11 (OC)**

******Robyn-14 (OC)**

******Ok so here it is finally meeting JBL I hope I don't disappoint. **

John walked up to a semi-detached house, here he was at the Layfields house. He knocked on the door and a middle aged women opened,

"Hello," She greeted

"Hi, I'm John."

"Oh I know." She opened the door more and he walked in. "I'm Diane." She said, "Would you like to meet my kids and husband?" John nodded, 'Duh' he thought.

"Okay take your bag upstairs, the spare room is the first on the left."

As John entered his room he couldnt help but tear up as he saw the room opposite had a name on the door 'Robyn'. That was his mom's name, he wiped awash the tears an threw his bag into the room and went to the dining room.

"Hello again John. This is my husband Lawrence," Lawrence smiled at John,

"Hello Son." He went to shake John's good hand but John pulled it back and flinched, Lawrence looked at him confused with a bot of annoyance in his eyes, John became scared,

"I- I'm sorry sir, I didnt mean to," He began to apologise like he did to his father, he hoped he didn't have to be called son by this guy.

"Larry, sit down, what did I tell you?" Diane said and Lawrence sat down and a girl of maybe 12 years smiled and waved.

"Hi John. I'm Cindy, and I'm 11, how old are you?"

"Hello Cindy, I'm 7," Cundy sat back down and another girl waved,

"Hey, I'm Robyn, and I'm 14- Are you okay?" Robyn stopped as John began to shake and he shifted his weight as tears ran down his cheeks,

"John why don't you sit down?" Diane pulled out a seat which John took and a boy looked up and glared at him, John was scared of him, even more than he was of Dav- Batista. "John this is my son Joh- I mean JBL," John tilted his head like a puppy 'JBL, what could that mean?' he thought, Lawrence laughed, "JBL stands for John Bradshaw Layfield." He said and John nodded, "JBL is 16,"

John waved at JBL "Hi JBL, I'm John," JBL glared at him and threw a magazine at him that John luckily missed,

"Fuck off kid," He growled and stormed off upstairs.

John turned around as the door to the spare room opened with a slight knock. "Hi John," The 11 year old girl from earlier said, she had ginger hair and freckles, she had a patched purple and black dress on and a bow in her hair.

"Hi, umm, Cindy?" The girl nodded and walked in.

"Do you wanna meet the kids on the street, some are your age and some are a bit older," John nodded and grabbed his jacket, Cindy adjusted it around the sling and they walked downstairs.

"MOM, ME AND JOHN ARE GOING TO PLAY OUT." Confy yelled pulling her denim jacket on,

"OKAY, HAVE FUN, BACK BY 5." Diane replied as John and Cindy left.

"Cindy, hello," A girl with long dark hair ran over to them, she had her hair in plaits and had a Pleated white dress on with gold around the edges. It had no sleeves and she had a Cream hat on.

"Hi Stephanie, John this is Stephanie McMahon she's 9 and her dad is the mayor of this town, Stephanie this is John, he's from a care home, he's staying here to see if he wants us to adopt him." Cindy said as Stephanie held our her hand, which was covered in a lacy white glove.

"Hello John. Would you like to meet everyone else?" Stephanie spoke with a posh voice. "Everybody this is John..."

"Cena." He added

"John Cena, he's from a care home and is staying to see if the Layfields will adopt him. John this is my brother Shane McMahon, He is 11," She pointed to a boy with dark hair,

"This is Cody Rhodes this is Ted Dibiase, they're 7 like you." Cindy said. Everyone Said hello to John and they played for a little while. He had fun, but not as much fun as he did with Torrie.

"Did you have fun John?" Diane asked putting some food on John's plate, he nodded,

"Yeah, they were really nice," He said and heard JBL tut, "Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"Is there anyone you don't like?" JBL mumbled, John was scared of the way he was looking at him like a panther about to pounce on its prey. He looked around uneasily and decided to just start eating.

He didn't eat much of his dinner and after about 5 minutes he said, "Finished." Diane looked at him strangely,

"John you've only took 9 bites."

"I don't really eat much, I'm not used to it."

"Are you sure?" Lawrence asked,

"Yes Sir, I just want to go upstairs, am I allowed?" John asked and Diane nodded,

"Uhhh, I guess." John got up from the table and pushed his chair in with his good arm, he quickly ran upstairs and slammed the door shut to the spare room, he grabbed a folded picture from his backpack. He unfolded it and stared at it, tears rolling down his cheeks he crawled under the duvet. The tears began to come faster and harder until he was sobbing and crying hysterically. After 10 minutes he'd fell asleep, the picture face up for all to see. A picture of a blonde haired women and a short haired man smiling in front of a Christmas tree, on the mans back was a four year old boy with his arms around the mans neck. The women had her arm around the little boy's back. All 3 were smiling. It was the last memory John had of a happy family. The people were labeled, David, Robyn and John Cena.

"What do you think you're doing?" Diane scolded the 16 year old, "We told you what he'd been through."

"Whatever. I'm goin' out."

"With who?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because we are you're parents that's why."

"I'm going out with Danny and Aaron. We're goin to a club for Aaron's birthday." JBL stood up and left the house,

"Shall I go check on John?" Robyn asked,

"Yeah okay, Cindy do you wanna do your homework?" Lawrence asked Robyn left the table and walked upstairs as Cindy went to her bedroom to do her homework.

"No, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to I'm sorry," John yelled out I'm his sleep. He finally opened his eyes when he heard heavy foot steps coming up the stairs, he grouped himself up in his duvet and grabbed the photo, he was scared his dad had found him, he'd never been arrested they couldn't find him, what if he'd come to finish John off? He screamed loudly as someone fell through his door, alcohol being his new cologne. The man stood up and threw a book at John, much like his father, John managed to dodge the book but was soon pulled out of his bed and thrown into the wall, it was like De-Ja-Vu. But he didn't scream out. He knew better so when this guy finally passed out on the floor and John had new bruises and cuts no one knew, because for the last 3 years he'd learnt not to scream out, to never question it, he couldn't fight it so why make it worse by screaming? The man crawled to his own room and the light from the landing reviled who it was. JBL. John managed to pull himself into bed, was it ever gonna end? He cradled his broken arm and his ribs, and cried endlessly, for the past 3 years as other children were read to or sang to at night, his sobs was the only lullaby he had.

******VERY IMPORTANT AN!**

******I hope I didn't disappoint. I'd like to give a shout out to my friend Brittany or SheamusGirl11. She's a brilliant author and anyone who's read her stories will know that. Well she has quit writing, she said to all of us that she quit because she didn't feel the same inspiration. The real reason is that some mean bitch called Jasmine (she's a guest) left this review on one of her stories:**

******'No don't get out of retirement stay in retirement cuz this and all your other stories suck so glad you decided not to write anymore one less Mary sue writer that that site has to worry about the less their are of you the better if you ever do decide to come back i hope you have managed to develop some form of talent don't worry your writing won't be missed' THAT IS CYBER BULLYING! Brittany then sent me this PM:**

**Some Girl named Jasmine. If I see her the one word I would say is Periods! Seriously, It looked like I was reading a letter from Chewbecca or Scooby-Doo! She say I'm bad at writing? We'll at least I have proper Punctuation. Plus, it's Cyber Bullying. I know the phrase Haters gonna Hate but It really hurts. But if she PERSONAL message me, well it's going to be a problem! That like pregnant cow **! I wanna break SOMETHING! But I can't of this arm! Ow! I banged my cast! Whoa, that sounds wrong! I feel like I can relate to you! I need to blow off steam! Maybe I should never log in again. Yeah that will do everyone a favor! Bye...( I won't commit suicide, I'm too precious ;)**

******I want everyone to PM her and spread this around! She will be missed and lets let this Jasmine girl know she won't get away with this! So everyone please help! Review her stories! PM her let her know how great she is! Please help spread it around: **

******SaveSheamusGirl11! Please put that in all your AN's too THANK YOU :D xxxx**

******Freya **

******Xxxx**


	4. Pain and Responsibility

**AN: some kinda 'dark' themes in here sort of if you think writing a message in blood is dark. Ok so you've been warned of you don't like that kinda stuff. **

**_Batista- 13_**

**_Jeff Hardy-7_**

**_Matt Hardy-10_**

**_Shawn Michaels- 12_**

**_Triple H-12_**

**_Christian-10_**

**_Beth Phoenix-6_**

**_Natalya-6_**

**_Michelle McCool-7_**

**_Layla El-7_**

**_Maria-8_**

**_Lita-8_**

**_Mickie James-8_**

**_Edge - 10_**

**_Torrie-9_**

**_John-7_**

John sat in his room at the care home. He could hear people calling him but he refused to remove the chair from under the doorknob. No one could get in. So John just sat there doodling on his cast, around the names, 'I hope your better soon John. -Jeff.' Said one.

'_Get well soon Kid- Matt x'_ Matt Hardy.

'_Hope you're feeling better John - Chritian' _

'_Get well soon Honey, We hope you're arm doesn't hurt too much, if it does come tell one of us (the boys are useless they can't help) Good luck with your new family as well. Whoever you choose. Feel better cutie, love from the girls - Layla, Lita, Mickie and Maria xxxxxxx'_ The girls always called him '_honey_' or '_cutie_' because of his dimples and eyes and baby face.

His favourite out of all the messages was this one,

'_Hey Little one! You're tough and strong so we bet it don't even hurt, right? If it does ignore what those girls say. We know how to help you deal with it like a man. To make you feel better, kid, we decided to make you a full member of D-Generation X (DX) we hope this makes you excited :) come and meet us in our room at 6 tonight and we'll make you a member. Get better soon John, xx -Shawn & Hunter,_

_Members of DX: Shawn Michaels, Hunter Helmsley, John Cena ;) x'_ So at 6 pm he had gone and became a member of DX. It had made him laugh.

John sighed when he heard someone knock on his door,

"John, John you in there?" It was Shawn, "Can I come in? I'm alone, well Hunter's here but no one else." John removed the chair and let the two boys walk in.

"What you doing kid?" Hunter asked, ruffling John's short hair, as he put the chair back under the knob.

"I don't wanna go stay with the Copelands. Or the Ortons. I wanna see Torrie again! I wanna chase her to the tree house! Challenge her to climbing trees." John had began to sob so Shawn had embraced it.

"Why don't you wanna go stay with the Copelands?" Shawn asked,

"Because I'm _not_ moving to _Canada_! At least here I'm close to Torrie, and you guys." Shawn and Hunter gave each other a glance that said 'I know what to do!'

"John stay here. We have to go do something." Hunter said as both boys left the room,

"Ok." He whispered,

* * *

_**-Downstairs-**_

* * *

"Rosie he said he's not going to move to Canada anyway! I don't see why he should go stay with them if he's not gonna live there." Rosie thought for a second,

"OK, I'll call the Copelands. Maybe take John out somewhere? Cheer him up a little." Hunter and Shawn nodded, "Take Jeff too, them two seem to be good friends."

* * *

**_-Upstairs-_**

* * *

"JOHN!" John quickly ran out of his room as Hunter yelled him,

"Yeah?"

"Get your coat. We gotta surprise for you. Oh get Jeff as well." John nodded and ran too get Jeff and both their coats.

"Shawn. Hunter. Where are you taking them?" Matt walked out of the room he shares with Jeff,

"We're surprising John by taking him to see an old friend. We're taking Jeff too because they're good friends." Matt rolled his eyes and walked back into his room.

"WHERE WE GOING?" John asked running out the room away from Jeff,

"IS IT AN ADVENTURE?" Jeff added, accidentally running into John, who was caught by Shawn, Jeff gasped then Began to smile when John started to laugh, soon both boys were laughing, Hunter rolled his eyes,

"What have you two been eating?"

"CCCAAANNNDDDYYY!" The two laughed,

"Guess what?" Before they could answer John butted in,

"WE'VE MADE A DUO!" John yelled,

"IT'S CALLED 7-J! JOHN'S GONNA RAP AND I'M GONNA PLAY GUITAR!" Jeff added,

"John are you ok?" Shawn asked, noticing John standing slightly strange.

"My ankle hurts a little." He said, after getting over his laughing fit.

"OK, UP you go." Hunter lifted John onto his back, Shawn took Jeff's hand and the 4 left only Shawn and Hunter knowing where they were going.

* * *

"John close your eyes." Shawn said. John nodded and closed his eyes.

He heard a girly voice gasp and whisper

"John?" He jumped off Hunter's back and opened his eyes.

"Torrie?" They both ran towards each other and hugged.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Torrie smiled,

"I told you I never stay down. What have I always said?" The 7 year old asked,

"Never give up." She smiled, they hugged again,

"John? Who's that?" Jeff asked

"Oh yeah. Torrie this is Jeff Hardy, He's my age, I met him in the care home. Jeff this is Torrie Wilson, I've known her my whole life." As Torrie and Jeff shook hands, John's mind remembered just a mere week ago, He adjusted his sling and without anyone noticing he slowly walked towards his old house. It had police tape around it and the door was open.

* * *

"You can't just tell us he's not coming! Adam was looking forward to possibly having a brother. You can't just cancel when we're already here!" Mr Copeland said. Before Rosie had rang the Copelands they had turned up. Their son 10 year old son, Adam, had gone to go play with Christian.

"I'm sorry but after all John's gone through he's decided he doesn't want to move to Canada." Rosie explained as kindly as possible.

"Okay, we understand. Is there anyone else we could have?" Mrs Copeland asked,

"I'm not really sure on such short notic-"

"MOM, DAD! This is Christian! He's my age and from Canada too! If we can't have that other boy can we have Christian?" Adam screamed running into the office with Christian.

"I'm not sure. It's up to Rosie here and it depends if Christian wants to come." Mr Copeland explained.

"It's ok with me." Rosie said all 4 o them looked at Christian who had a big smile across his face,

"I'D LOVE TO!"

* * *

The light blue carpet in the hallway was stained with blood. He felt a hand on his shoulder which he knew was Torrie's.

"Did they lock him up?" Torrie asked,

"No. All his stuff is gone and they can't find him anywhere." Torrie whispered,

John shivered, then noticed something that looked like writing on the carpet. He started to walk towards the tape,

"John! You can't go in there!" Torrie said,

"It's my house." He shrugged and continued to walk under the tape and into the house. Torrie quickly following.

"John, seriously you shouldn't be- oh my god." Both children froze when they saw the writing on the ground.

'I'll get him' was written in John's blood and David's handwriting.

"C'mon John, l-let's just go." Torrie said pulling a frozen John to the door.

"So the police catch him?" John said. Not taking his eyes off the message. Torrie knew what he wanted to hear. But unfortunately that wasn't the truth.

"No. He ran, they have no clue where he is." Torrie replied. Sympathy in her voice.

"He's gonna kill me." John said plainly. So much pain for a 7 year old.

"John-"

"Torrie he's already broken me. I've been broken since my mom died. I've been broken since he started beating me. I'm always gonna be broken Tor! And now he's gonna kill me. I know he will. He'll hunt me down... He'll find me... And he'll kill me. It's gonna happen! There's nothing anyone can do about it. But please Tor. Don't remember me like this. Please." John begged. His voice had cracked and tears were racing from his eyes to the floor below him. Torrie felt tears prick her eyes.

"John you are NOT going to die. I won't let that happen. I promise." Torrie engulfed John in a hug and he fell to the floor in sobs. Still being hugged by Torrie. So much pain for a 7 year old. And so much responsibility for a 9 year old.


	5. The Boy, The Girl, The Note & Nightmares

"And this is our house John. It's quite big and you're going to get you're own room. Why did you choose us John?" A lady told John, who wasn't paying attention. He was sat in the back of the car and stared out the window. "John?" He snapped back to reality and looked at the lady.

"Oh..um, sorry. I chose you 'cause I didn't go to the second family and the first family had a son that beat me up." John explained.

"Oh well that's horrible!"

"Yeah.. Can I invite my friends over Mrs Orton?" John asked as Mrs Orton helped him out the back of the car.

"Of course! What are their names?" She asked.

"Hunter, Shawn, Jeff and Torrie." He replied. "Where are we? It was a long drive."

"We're in Fresno. It was only about an hour." Mrs Orton asked.

"Oh. I have a friend who lives with her dad in Fresno." John mumbled. He grabbed his bag out the back of the car with his good arm.

"OH MY GOSH! JOHN!" John turned around at a familiar girls voice. He turned around and someone hugged him. When she pulled away he looked her in the face an smiled.

"Oh my god Stacy!" John hugged the girl back. He didn't realise he'd be living _ACROSS THE ROAD_ from her! And he'll still get to see Torrie!

"Tor told me what happened! Are you ok? Are you gonna live here?" Stacy asked frantically. John smiled a wide smile. When him, Stacy and Torrie were younger Torrie would always say that John and Stacy talk to much because they're the same age.

"Ok, 1) Yeah, I'm ok, a little scared though. And 2) Yes I am gonna live here," Stacy squealed again, John flinched, "And you really need to stop squealing." The two 7 year olds laughed. "I have to go in and unpack. I'll come out in a bit?" Stacy nodded and ran back to her house. John walked in and Mrs Orton guided him to his new room.

* * *

"Do you like chicken, John?" Mrs Orton asked as she put some vegetables on John's plate. He was sat at the big table. Opposite him was a kid his age, a bit taller though. He was staring at John, like a snake. At the end of the table was the boys father, Mr Orton. He's a successful lawyer - that's why their house is so big - Mrs Orton sat back down in her seat at the other end. They began to eat. The boy was still staring at John. _He doesn't like me__**,**_ John thought.

* * *

The scared and scarred little boy sat on his bed, placing the picture of his mom on the bedside table. He was now in his PJ's. The day had gone by quite quickly.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

John stood and went over to his heavy bedroom door, pulling it towards him to reveal the boy.

"Hi John." The boy said,

"Hi..."

"Randy."

"Hi Randy." John corrected himself quickly. He let Randy walk in and he sat on the bed. John with his back to the window and Randy facing it.

It was a little awkward for a few moments with Randy breaking the silence.

"Sorry I it seemed like I didn't like you earlier. I just don't do well with strangers." He explained.

John nodded, "Don't worry. I'm used to strangers. Can we be friends?" Randy smiled and nodded.

"Ok then, well, hello, I'm Randy Orton." Randy stuck out his hand. John shook it,

"Hello Randy, I'm John Cena." Both boys laughed.

"Do you have any toys?" Randy asked,

"They're in the closet." John told him. The two boys stood up and walked to the closet.

"Ya know I was really scared, that you'd be mean or something." John told Randy.

"Why would I be mean? I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine." Randy smiled. And the two 7 year olds became best friends. Everything perfect... For now.

* * *

**8:00pm **

"Boys. Bed time." Mrs Orton yelled up to her son and John.

After he was settled in his new room, John fell asleep almost instantly.

_"John, you're never gonna escape me again. Understand? Never. If I just torture you though I'll get caught by the cops, so I may as well end it." David said to his son. John gulped as his 'Dad' bought out a gun. _

_"Da- I mean, sir, Please don't kill me. I'm a kid! I ain't done nothin' yet!" John tried to plead. The seven year old's attempts failed as David just laughed. _

_"Please! It's not my fault mom died! Please sir!" John begged, tears streaming down his face. _

_"Listen to me." David grabbed him by the neck roughly. "Do not beg. And do not deny what you did." He screamed in anger, putting the gun to John's heart. "Say goodbye." He whispered. _

_**BANG! **_

"AHHHH!" The innocent young boy screamed as he woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up and regained his breath. "Ok, Ok, it was just a dream." The young boy adjusted his sling and looked over to the clock on the wall, lit up by the full moon outside.

_2:00am_. John frowned. There was no way he was getting back to sleep tonight. He looked over to the window and notice something pegged to a leaf on the tree outside the window. He walked slowly over and took the piece of paper off, reading it slowly.

_John,_

_I will get you,_

_That I promise. But I won't tell you when. It might be today, it might be tomorrow, it might even be in 7 years but believe me. I will get you. _

_-David. _

John gulped as warm tears fell on his cheeks. He sank to the ground and held his head with his good arm. He cried heavily for about an hour and then thought of something. Hunter and Shawn said they'd protect me! And to call them of anything happened. He grabbed his notebook out of the drawer and snuck -quietly- into the hall. He went over to the cordless house phone and took it back to his room. He dialled the number in the book carefully and waited as the phone rang.

_"Hello?" _A groggy, tired voice asked,

"H-Hunter?" John sniffled, he was still crying a little.

_"John? John what's wrong what happened? Shawn wake up." _John heard something being thrown and Shawn groaning.

"D-David's gonna get me. H-He left m-me a note." John explained. Sobbing more.

_"Ok. Ok John. We're gonna come and stay with you ok? But you bed to stay in your room until we get there tomorrow. We'll be there in about 3 hours 'cause we need to get the bus and stuff. We're gonna leave now." _Shawn said.

"Ok."

"_Stay calm and safe ok? We love you buddy." _Hunter said. They were like his older brothers.

"Love you." He whispered. And hung up. Keeping the phone by him an closing his bedroom window and curtains. He turned his light on and sat there. All. Night. Long.

**AN: I am SOOO sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy with one of my other stories. **

**Thanis for reading! Please review! **


End file.
